The Incredibles-Bad Days
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The Parrs Have some bad days. But they find a way to feel better.
1. Mr. Incredible

First Summer Story

Mr. Incredible No More

The Incredibles were out fighting bank robbers. The robbers at already gotten the money but The Incredibles was already there before they got away.

"Stop right there bank robbers!" Bob yelled out.

"You won't stop us." One of the bank robbers yelled out then threw a bomb at The Incredibles.

"Everyone get down!" Elastigirl yelled out.

Everyone ducked down and Violet threw a force field to shield herself and her family.

"Thanks, hon." Bob said.

"Your welcome." Violet said.

After the smoke went away the robbers had gotten away. The Incredibles went into the incredibile to stop the robbers. Bob pushed a button to dispute rockets to stop the robbers. But he missed and the robbers got away with the stolen money.

"They got away!" Dash said.

"Should we take the blame Dad?" Violet said.

"No i'll take the blame." Bob said.

"But Bob you just came back into the light. I can take it." Helen said.

"No i'm taking the blame and that's final."

When Bob came out of the Incredibile telling the bank that he doesn't have the money everyone started to riot on him telling him that he should have stayed underground. He just sighed and went back to the car he just sighed and said "Incredibile. Take us home."

Violet, Dash, and Helen looked at each other thinking what they should to cheer up Bob.

The Next Day

Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were downstairs having breakfast when Bob came downstairs still looking sad.

"Hey Honey. How are you feeling?" Helen said with a smile.

"I'm fine." Bob said with a grumpy attitude.

"Are you sure your fine Dad? You don't sound fine." Dash said.

"I said i'm fine son." Bob said even more grumpier.

"Were your family Dad. We look out for each other. You can tell if something's bugging you Dad." Violet said.

"I SAID I WAS FINE OKAY!!! ITS MORNING I DON'T NEED TWO KIDS TALKING IN MY EAR EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!!" Bob said yelling his heart out.

Dash and Violet's eyes filled up with tears and Violet said "Y-You don't mean that Dad."

Bob just realized what he said "No kids i'm so sorry what I just said. I'm just angry and little bit disappointed about yesterday. Do you forgive me?"

They both nodded yes and went to Bob to give them a feel better hug.

"Thanks for the hug kids. I just need some fresh air."

"We can come to accompany you." Dash says.

"I wish you could but you have school today. And the bus is here."

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Feel better!" Violet and Dash said before leaving.

"You'll be okay Honey." Helen said before kissing him on the cheek.

Bob got dressed up, took Jack-Jack with him and went outside for a little walk in town.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mr. Incredible lets robbers get away with stolen money from The Metroville Bank!" A little boy yelled out to get people attention then gave one to Bob.

"Stupid newspapers." Bob grumbled before throwing out the newspaper in the trash can.

Then Jack-Jack pointed to the TVs in the windows.

"Breaking News. Superhero: Mr. Incredible lets robbers get away with stolen money from The Metroville Bank." A reporter said.

"Stupid news." Bob grumbled again.

Then Jack-Jack pointed at a toy shop window. The window had Woody and Buzz Lightyear talking actions figures, PJ Masks toys, Disney Princess dolls, and Mr. Incredible toys. Until someone came in taking down the Mr. Incredible toys from the shelves. **(UltimateDisneyInfinityFan that was your idea.)**

"Stupid toy clerk." Bob grumbled for a third time.

"Da-Da?" Jack-Jack cooed.

"Don't worry Jack-Jack. Daddy's just fine.

When they got home Helen said "So how was your walk?"

"You'll never believe what happend. Everywhere I went there was hatred for me. I mean Mr. Incredible. They even took down the toys for Mr. Incredible."

"Oh hon. Everything gonna be okay. It'll brush off their backs one day. You just gotta stay positive. Okay?"

"Alright."

A Few Hours Later

After the kids came home they went right to Bob to see how he was doing.

"Hi Dad." Violet and Dash said.

"Hi kids." Bob said with a smile.

"How was your day?" Violet said.

"It's still bad. They took down the Mr. Incredible toys from the window of a toy shop."

"Oh no that is bad. I made you something in class today." Dash handed a card to Bob.

"I made it in art class today."

"Aww Thanks Dash."

"We have another gift for you. Mom! Were ready!" Violet said.

This made Bob wonder what's going on. Then Helen came in a turned on the song Something Just Like This By: Coldplay and The Chainsmokers.

(Violet) I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

(Helen) But she said, "Where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this"

(Dash) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

(Violet) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo

(Helen) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this

(Violet ) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

(Helen) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo

(Dash) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this

I want something just like this

(Dash) I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

The testaments they told

The moon and its eclipse

And Superman unrolls

A suit before he lifts

But I'm not the kind of person that it fits

(Helen) She said, "Where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can miss

(Dash) I want something just like this

(Violet) I want something just like this"

(Helen) Oh, I want something just like this

(Violet) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

(Helen) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo

(Dash) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this

(Violet) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

(Helen) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo

(Dash) Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

(Everyone) "Where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this"

(Violet) Oh, I want something just like this

(Helen) Oh, I want something just like this

(Dash) Oh, I want something just like this

Bob is in tears. He stands up and hugs his whole family and says "Thank you everyone. This is exactly what I need to cheer up. I love you three thousand guys."

"We love you too." Everyone said.


	2. Elastigirl

Onto Helen's Bad Day

Elastigirl Is Stretched Out

It was a slow day in Metroville Elastigirl is with Winston Deavor from DevTech in a limo waiting for a crime to happen. But nothing. No crime was happening

"I think it's best we call it a day Elastigirl." Winston Deavor said.

"Yeah I think your right Win." Elastigirl.

The limo drives Helen and Winston to the new house that Winston gave to them. When she opens the door she sees Violet chasing Dash like Tom and Jerry and Bob sleeping with Jack-Jack watching TV. Dash and Violet stop running when they see their mother.

"Hi Mom." Violet and Dash say.

"Hi kids. Why are you two chasing each other?" Helen says in confusion.

"Dash stole my diary and won't give it back." Violet says in anger

"Dash. Give Violet her diary back."

"Okay Mom."

Bob wakes up and says "How was work honey?"

Helen just sighed and went upstairs.

"Mom are you okay?" Dash said.

"I'm fine honey. Mommy's just tired." Helen said angrily.

"You don't sound tired. You sound angry."

"I SAID I'M FINE OKAY!!!" Now she was really angry.

Violet,Dash, Jack-Jack, and were in shock. When she got upstairs she slammed the door.

The kids were feeling sad and getting the blues.

"Dad? Does Mom hate us?" Dash says

"Kids. Your mother is tired. When she's mad she's tired. She doesn't hate you guys. " Bob said. "You guys should get to sleep. A super is not super without sleep."

"Okay Dad." Dash and Violet say in union. "Goodnight Dad."

The Next Morning

Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Bob was downstairs having breakfast. Stacks of pancakes, bacon strips, orange juice, and scrambled eggs. Then Helen came downstairs looking like Violet in Incredibles 2.

"Morning hon. Bob said."

Helen just looked at them.

"Hey, come on, Mom. Tell us what's wrong." Violet said.

Helen kept silent.

Mom, come on." Dash pleaded.

Helen was starting to look agitated.

"Honey..." Bob said before Helen slammed her palms on the table, scaring them.

"If you must know, yesterday is what's wrong!!! I was out on patrol all day and I kept getting nagged by people who say I shouldn't have done the campaign!!! Next, I get nagged by people who are rude to me when I'm trying to keep an eye on crime around their city!!!! I got my suit ruined by a bunch of teenagers throwing tomatoes and rotten fruit, and then, no crime shows up at all, which means all that I went through was for nothing!!!" Helen snapped.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Well, gee, Helen, we're sorry. We didn't mean to stress you out more." Bob said, looking regretful.

"Yeah, Mom." Violet said with her head bowed.

"Sorry, Mom." Dash said.

Helen just sighed before she left the table.

"Wow, she really had a bad day yesterday." Violet said.

"Yeah, nothing went the way she hoped." Bob said.

"We oughta do something for her to cheer her up." Dash said.

"Your right Dash. Although...what are gonna do to cheer her up?"

The three think for a few seconds until Violet said "How you sing her favorite song? Perfect by Ed Sheeran."

"That's good idea Vi. Although i'm gonna need you and Dash's help for this song."

"What?" Violet and Dash say confused.

When they went upstairs Bob brought a box down from the closet. It had a white tutu and a white gymnast suit.

"What! i'm not wearing a tutu!" Violet proclaims.

"And i'm not wearing that white suit!" Dash proclaims.

"But it's for your mother."

"We rather wear clown outfits than those white clothes." Violet said.

"But if you don't your mother won't be happy and she'll be a grumpy person for the rest of her lives. Please do it for your mother."

Violet and Dash looked at each and sighed. They agreed to wear the white clothes. They both change into the suits and they look like professional dancers.

"You guys look so cute in those suits."

"Let's go cheer up Mom." Dash says.

Helen was upstairs reading a book until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Helen said as Violet came in. Helen had a cute look on her face.

"You look so cute in the tutu Vi."

"Thanks I hate it. Anyway we need you downstairs."

"Why?" Helen ask questionably.

"Just come downstairs with me."

"Okay."

Helen and Violet goes downstairs to see the lights off and sits Helen down on the couch.

"Why are the lights off?"

Then three lights came out showing Violet, Dash, and then Bob in a white tuxedo.

**"Perfect" Ed Sheeran **

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it,

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

After the song was over Helen was crying happy tears because Bob sung her favorite song. She also love how Violet and Dash were dancing like they were in an actual ballet show.

"Thank you everyone. I'm sorry if I snapped at you in the morning."

"It's okay hon. The important thing is that your happy now."

"I'm very happy. I love you three thousand guys."

"We love you three thousand too Mom." Violet and Dash said and Helen extended her arms to give them a big hug.

To Be Continued*

Breaking News: On the Fourth Of July there will be a FanFiction about the Incredibles having a barbecue party.


	3. Violet

Parr Kids Bad Days is up. Hope you enjoy.

Violet Blues

Violet was in school and having lunch with Tony and Kari. Then a girl came to their table.

"Hey freak. Why are you talking to Tony?" Brittany Galbaki said.

"Because he's my friend. Why?" Violet said.

Brittany grabbed her by the collar and said "Because nobody wants a freak like you. Your not good enough for Tony. Plus your personality is disgusting and you are ugly. You always have a sarcastic attitude and being negative. You deserve to die Violet Parr." Then she dropped her to the floor and left the cafeteria.

Violet felt really hurt after what she said. Her eye stared swelling up with tears.

"Violet. Don't listen to her. Your beautiful just the way you are. Plus you have a great personality." Tony said.

"Yeah. Everytime that brat says something to me I just brush it off my shoulder." Kari said.

"Yeah i'll brush it off my shoulder." Violet said with a little smile.

After school Violet couldn't brush it off her shoulder. All through the car ride she couldn't stop thinking what Brittany said to her. When Violet went home she went straight up to her room to cry. The family was getting worried about her.

Helen knocked on her door and said "Sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom." Violet says.

"You haven't come out your room since you came home." Bob said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Were your family Violet. We have look for each other as a family." Dash says.

"Okay."

She unlocked the door and she let her family in.

"Did something happened in school today?" Helen said.

"Yes. A girl in my school said some hurtful things to me."

"Like what?" Dash says.

"She called me a freak, telling me I don't deserve Tony, my personality is disgusting and that i'm ugly. I always have a negative and sarcastic attitude and that I deserve to die."

The whole family was in shock. Then Violet burst out into tears. Everyone gave Violet the Parr family hug.

"Oh honey." Bob says wiping her tears away. "You shouldn't listen to them."

"Dad's right Vi." Dash says. "Anytime when I get bullied. I have to let it go. I won't keep what they say to me inside."

"Your beautiful in your way. You should never let anyone control your life. Tony is really lucky to have a girl like you. You are your own boss." Helen says.

**Scars To Your Beautiful: Alessia Cara **

She just wants to be beautiful

She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits,

She craves attention, she praises an image,

She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor

Oh she don't see the light that's shining

Deeper than the eyes can find it

Maybe we have made her blind

So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away

'Cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made

But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving

You know, "Covergirls eat nothing."

She says, "Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything."

"What's a little bit of hunger?"

"I could go a little while longer," she fades away

She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it

Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface

Ah oh, ah ah oh,

So to all the girls that's hurting

Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer

The light that shines within

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

No better you than the you that you are

(no better you than the you that you are)

No better life than the life we're living

(no better life than the life we're living)

No better time for your shine, you're a star

(no better time for your shine, you're a star)

Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Violet was in shock if they sung to her. Dash was right they do care for her. She started crying again.

"Oh no honey i'm sorry if the song didn't work." Helen said.

"No it did work. Thank you guys. I love you three thousand." she said and hugged her family.

"We love you three thousand too Violet." Bob said.

Once more To Be Continued Again*


	4. Dash

Dash The Loser

Dash was getting ready for a track meet that he had been dying to be apart of. Bob and Helen think that it would be okay if he participated. When the gun shot the runners started well running.

"Come On! Run Dash Run! Go Dash Go!" Bob, Helen, and Violet said over each other.

That encourage Dash to go faster. But when he was wasn't paying attention just thinking of winning he accidentally trip and wasn't in first place anymore. He came in last place. After the race was over he got a participant sticker.

In the car Bob said "Even though you didn't win were still proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." Dash said with his head down.

"Hey cheer up Dash. Were not going home." Violet said.

"Why?"

"Were going for ice cream."

"Really?" This lightening up Dash's mood.

They all nodded yes.

"All Right!!" Dash said very excited.

They to the ice cream parlor to get ice cream and when they got out a mean biker got in the way and smacked Dash's ice cream cone out of his hand.

"Oh no! My Ice Cream!" Dash said. Then his mood went from happy to sad again.

"Oh Honey! I'm so sorry. Do you want me to get you another cone?" Helen said.

"No I'm fine."

"You sure Dash?" Bob said.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

"Poor little guy. He's so sad." Violet said.

"We'll try to cheer him up at home."

At Dinner: When they got home and finished their ice cream Helen cooked Dash's favorite dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs. But Dash didn't eat the spaghetti and meatballs. Now they were really worried. Dash always eats spaghetti and meatballs.

"Dash you've hardly touched your food." Bob said.

"I'm not hungry for spaghetti and meatballs." Dash said with his head down and started poking the meatballs.

Everyone gasped. He's always hungry by dinner.

"Can I be excused from dinner please?"

"Sure hon." Helen said.

"Thank you." Then Dash got out of his seat and went to his room to cry about today.

After dinner they went up to his room to check on him. For once he did not lock the door. When they went in they saw him crying into a pillow.

Bob patted his back and said "Son are you still upset from today?"

"Yes. Today has been the worst day of my life."

"It'll get better in the end." Helen said.

"Oh yeah? I'll be the laughing stock tomorrow! Dash Parr got a participant sticker because he fell. Hilarious!"

"Dash. Who cares what they say about you. It brush off their shoulders." Violet said.

**Alvin and The Chipmunks: It's Ok**

Some days are tough

And you just can't take it

You wanna give up

'Cause you just don't think that you can make it

But everyone knows

That in the end you'll be okay

These things come and go

Tomorrow's always gonna be a better day

Hang tight

Just hold on

Get up

You know you gotta push on

Just yours

Tomorrow

You will see, it'll be so much easier

So be strong

Yeah, move on

Chin up

Bad things won't be there for long

So say

"It's okay"

'Cause tomorrow the shadow will go away

So why does it seem

That everything inside you hurts

You just can't believe

How it always goes from bad to worse

And just when you think

That you've had all that you can take

Just pick up your head

Tomorrow's always gonna be a better day

Hang tight

Just hold on

Get up

You know you gotta push on

Just yours

Tomorrow

You will see, it'll be so much easier

So be strong

Yeah, move on

Chin up

Bad things won't be there for long

So say

"It's okay"

'Cause tomorrow the shadow will go away

Believe

Believe

Believe

Believe

Hang tight

Just hold on

Get up

You know you gotta push on

Just yours

Tomorrow

You will see, it'll be so much easier

So be strong

Yeah, move on

Chin up

Bad things won't be there for long

So say

"It's okay"

'Cause tomorrow the shadow will go away

Dash stopped crying and went to hug his family.

"Thanks guys. You always know how to cheer me up." Dash said.

"Your welcome son. We love you 3000." Bob said.

"I love you 3000 too guys." Dash said.

The End

Coming Up Next: Fourth Of July Story


End file.
